


Peek-a-boo

by aredblush



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredblush/pseuds/aredblush
Summary: Din and the child and play-time
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: Fluff 2020: A Multifandom Fluff Meme





	Peek-a-boo

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [dizzzylu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzzylu/pseuds/dizzzylu) in the [Fluff2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Fluff2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Idk, cuddling maybe? Or Mando taking off his helmet in front of The Child for the first time? Make my heart melt, I dare you.


End file.
